ROAD TO HURRICANE
by LoveWildlife
Summary: Kushina ha sufrido un mundo de dolor en su niñez. Aguantando todas esas miradas de odio y rencor pero, aun asi siguio adelante mostrando esa sonrisa traviesa de digna Uzumaki, haciendole pasar una y mil aventuras buscando su camino ninja como el remolino que es. -ADV:ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.


**¡Konnichiwa!~**

Antes que nada. Este es mi primer Fanfic, que logre subir finalemente gracias a _maki-imotto_ , cabe decir que tambien fue parte su idea, y ayuda en algunos fragmentos de la historia. _¡Gracias-senpai!_

Bien. La historia se tratara de:

 **¿Que hubiese sido, si Kushina hubiese pasado por toda la tortura que soporto Naruto en su niñez?**

 **Argumento:** Veremos a kushina Uzumaki, la habanera sangrienta, en un mundo en donde la soledad era su mejor compañia, eso debido a todas las miradas de rechaso que los mayores y niños le enviaban como Kunais. Ella aún no lo sabia pero, algo monstruoso vivia en su interior como el mas temible arrendetario. Lo que el Yondaime Hokage había sellado en su interior hacia 12 años.

 **Parejas:** La pareja principal sera Minakushi. Y las secundarias Orotsuna, Jiranono _(SI, Jiraya el pervertido y Nono Yakushi la santurrona ¡Hacen hermosa pareja!) X Las demas las colocare conforme valla desarrollandose la historia_ _X_

 ** _Disclaimer : Todos lo personajes que aparezcan en esta Fic, le pertenecen a Kishi-sama. Yo solo los tome prestados para hacer esta historia._**

 _x_

 _Sin mas que decir..._

 _¡Gracias por leer espero os guste!_

 _x_

* * *

 **ROAD TO HURRICANE**

 _||El camino del Remolino||_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Feliz._ Estoy feliz. Concluyo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa, que pocos o mejor dicho nadie en la aldea de la hoja, había podido observar en el gran sannin de las serpientes (Claro que su esposa lo había observado sonreír para ella pero, no con mucha frecuencia para los demás) Uzumaki Orochimaru levanto en alto el sombrero de color blanco con marca de fuego en su frente, que le había sido otorgado un día cuando dejo de ser sannin para volverse Hokage.

Permitió que el viento vorágine de esa tarde acariciara la tela con total gracia y delicadeza; para segundos después, soltarlo y observar como el remolino trazaba su propio camino entre los árboles llevando consigo el sombrero de todo Kage. Sonrió por completo, al ver que no tomo un camino muy complicado y que probablemente un aldeano lo encontraría y se lo entregaría a la mañana siguiente porque ese día, estaba a punto de terminar; el sol baño el monte en donde se encontraba el Yondaime de un color anaranjado rojizo volviendo el clima más seco y avisando que la luna se disponía a aparecer en cualquier momento. Antes de mancharse del lugar, desvió su vista por última vez al horizonte, pensando en lo lejos que había podido llegar a caer su sombrero. Lo regañaban muy seguido por perderlo de vista, incluso pensaban; mas no decían, que lo hacía apropósito (Cosa que era verdad) pero no lo culpaban por ello, después de toco era el Hokage-samma.

De repente y sin previo aviso mientras despegaba su vista del atardecer, un pensamiento diferente se coló por su mente...

"¿Qué tal si alguien un día no lo encuentra?" La respuesta era sencilla, lo remplazaría por otro. Pero... ¿Qué tal si una persona era la que se perdía? Las personas no se pueden reemplazar por otras. _Y eso él, lo sabía muy bien._

La cuestión entonces, está en trazar tu propio camino o elegir uno bueno para continuar. Como lo hacía su sombrero al despegarse de sus dedos dejándose guiar por las corrientes de aire. Muy por lo contrario a un pajarillo que prueba sus alas por primera vez: nunca antes lo ha intentado pero, se arriesga en dar el primer salto guiado por su instinto y guiado por el camino que eligió seguir. Diferentes pero, muy iguales ya que ambos tienen resultados inciertos. Mucho más incierto cuando lo construyes solo... Esa era la magia que, es la vida: nadie sabe cómo terminaras tras ese trayecto; solo tú.

 _Sus padres hubiesen estado orgullosos_

 _Del camino que él eligió._

Jamás escucharía esas palabras salir de su labios sin embargo podía imaginarse a sus padres orgullos de él. Felices, en donde quiera que estén. Los recordaba apenas como dos luces sujetando su mano, sus rostros borrosos y su silueta poco visible. Camino con paso lento con la luz de la luna alumbrando sus pisadas, salió de aquel monte tan solo con las estrellas vislumbrando en la oscuridad. Sintió su rostro arder en impotencia, por no tener la memoria suficiente para recordarlos. Su niñez no fue _feliz_ sin ellos presentes, fue como un mal sueño en el que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar pero, nunca pudo.

Los aldeanos menospreciaban al pequeño azabache, se sentía solo. A donde quiera que iba, las miradas de lamento, temor y pena lo acompañaban como si se tratase de su propia sombra. ¿Es que acaso le tenían lastima? A un huérfano como él… Nadie creí que dos ninja de la Élite de Konoha muriesen en situaciones muy misteriosas. Tampoco él pudo descubrir el porqué de su muerte y eso era algo que le dolía. Una mirada extraña paso por su albino rostro, mezcla de dolor e impotencia algo que no había sentido desde que no encontró a sus padres en casa, esperándolo para la cena.

Hizo el camino más lento de lo habitual hasta la mansión Hokage, donde su esposa lo esperaba. Ahora podía decir que tenía una familia y se sentía feliz de poder alcanzar lo que tanto persiguió por mucho tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió sigiloso la puerta, pasó al interior de la mansión sintiendo el frió penetrado de aquella habitación y frunció el ceño al ver las ventanas abiertas, que inocentemente dejaban pasar el viento helado de invierno. Se dirigió a cerrarlas y a arreglar las cortinas todas alborotadas. Camino por el pasillo llegando a la sala, encendió la luz y se sorprendió al ver a esa hermosa mujer de coletas; sus ojos chocaron con la rubia cenizo sentada en el sillón; reposaba el peso de su cabeza sobre su mano, dormía con una expresión de preocupación en sus finas facciones y parecía murmurar cosas entre dientes. El sannin se acercó cauteloso haciendo el menor ruido para no despertarla. Admiro su belleza en silencio y paso una mano acariciando su mejilla.

-…Orochimaru…- dijo en susurro no muy comprensible, con ambos ojos avellana casi cerrados por el sueño. El Yondaime se sorprendido por escuchar esa voz adormilada hacer eco en la habitación. -Te tardaste mucho hoy...- dijo en todo de regaño ligeramente enfadada con el Kage. La sannin bostezo cerrando por completo los ojos. -Estuve preocupada por ti todo este tiempo...- soltó conectado su mirada adormilada con la del albino.

-Lo lamento. Tsunade.- dijo el pelinegro susurrando en su oído, para después con delicadeza depositar un dulce beso en la mejilla de la rubia cenizo. Los labios fríos al contacto con su piel le produjeron un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espalda y logró librarle de todo sueño posible abriendo sus ojos color miel por completo. Unos ojos dorados la esperaron pacientes pero, unos labios fríos y con sonrisa juguetona no esperaron más. Orochimaru coloco ambas manos en los hombros de la rubia, sin permitirle pensar una huida veloz. Subió una mano al cabello cenizo de la sannin y lo acaricio como si fuese lo más preciado en el mundo. La nieta del primer hokage lo observo con detenimiento, por más cerca que él podía estar no se atrevía a besarla por su estado. Enarco un par de cejas y lo miro extrañada.

-¿Que estás haciendo? Bésame si es lo que quieres.- susurro al hokage que la tenía acorralada pero, no se disponía a hacer su cometido.

-La bebe... no quiero hacerle daño a nuestra bebe.- soltó por fin sin tanto drama alejándose cada vez más del rostro de la rubia pero, acercándose a su barriga. Aún no era tan grande. Llevaba unos 3 meses de gestación. Por lo que la acarició con mayor cuidado midiendo su fuerza en todo momento.

-Estoy segura que será una niña. Una bella niña- comentó la sannin observando al albino sonreír por su futuro bebe. El ojidorado se imaginó a una niña embozando una sonrisa. Fuerte, hermosa y muy parecida a su madre.

-Gracias...Orochi-kun.- pareció susurrar la rubia con el eco de la habitación detrás de sus palabras. Orochimaru se enrojeció de tan solo escucharla, su rostro ardió como el fuego más flamante y conecto su mirada con la de la rubia. Había sido una completa sorpresa cuando se enteró de que iba a tener un bebe, precisamente porque ambos sabían que al tener el mismo tipo de sangre, tener hijos les había resultado muy complicado, y el hecho de que ahora su joven esposa este esperando un hijo suyo era que debía llenarlo de felicidad sin embargo no había ausencia para su preocupación.

-Ya es tarde Tsunade- soltó con inquietud por la sannin -La bebe necesita descansar. Igual que tu.- la miro encariñado y coloco dos manos en su cintura. Alzándola unos milímetros del sillón. La rubia no se quedó atrás, un tanto sonrojada por el roce de aquellas manos en su cuerpo, se ínsito a enrollar ambos brazos en el cuello del albino. Con desbordante felicidad se dejó llevar por el azabache a la habitación que compartían como dormitorio. Los brazos fornidos del albino la levantaron completamente llevándola como si fuera ella la bebe, por el pasillo.

-No he olvidado como caminar. Puedo hacerlo por mí misma.- exclamo la rubia cenizo enarcando un par de cejas y escondiendo una sonrisa juguetona bajo sus labios.

-El piso esta helado. No quiero que cojas un resfriado, Tsunade- soltó seriamente aunque atrayéndola más hacia su rostro con recelo. La joven rubia sintió eso al instante y trato de darle un fugaz beso en los labios fríos. -Llegamos. Buenas noches- comento cortante depositándola en la cama con delicadamente. La rubia cenizo refunfuño y maldijo por lo bajo a aquel miembro dormido del anterior sannin ardiente.

\- … Buenas noches, entonces.- mascullo enojada por el esposo tan precavido que tenía; ni un condenado beso quería darle a la hora de dormir. Se quejaba de no verlo en todo el día por su nuevo trabajo como Hokage esperando que por la noche sea un poco más apasionado con su mujer. Pero él no parecía tener las mismas calenturas que ella cuando lo veía y eso a la rubia le enojaba inmensamente. Rodo los ojos impasibles a la mirada de serpiente que tenia cerca.

-Que es lo que sucede. ¿Te encuentras bien?- se atrevió a preguntar y para mala suerte de él acorto la distancia que tenían sus rostros. La rubia alzó ambas manos al albino lograron enrollar sus brazos en su cuello, atrayéndolo con toda la fuerza que poseía. Los orbes de serpiente se abrieron inmensurablemente permitiéndole a la rubia apreciar el bonito color dorado que tenían. El albino perdió el equilibrio por unos segundos haciendo que la gravedad actué sobre su cuerpo, por acto reflejo coloco sus brazos al costado de la sannin que lo miraba juguetona desde abajo. Sonrió maliciosa, el apresurado plan le había salido a la perfección, él jamás se alejaría de ella con brusquedad y tampoco la aplastaría por su estado, así que la posición en que se encontraban era muy comprometedora para ambos.

El rostro del Yondaime palideció en un segundo, sintió nuevamente que sus mejillas se enrojecieron y trato de alejarse un poco de ella. Más le fue imposible, la fuerza que lo tenía atrapado en un inocente abrazo, era demasiada. Si que tenía mala suerte, la pura verdad era que él se mordía la lengua al verla de ese modo, se contenía con todo lo que podía para no lastimarla. Nunca se lo perdonaría, y se culparía eternamente por esas malditas ganas que tenía de hacerle más que un inocente beso.

-¿Por qué tan distante conmigo? Soy tu esposa y me merezco tu cariño.- exclamó la sannin atrayéndolo con lentitud. –Te amo, Orochi-kun y no te tendré respeto solo por ser el nuevo Hokage- esta vez fue ella quien se acercó a él, trato de incorporase en la cama todo lo que pudo hasta chocar con la respiración, agitada para su sorpresa, del muy benevolente. _"Yo también te amo. Me haces feliz, Tsu"_ pareció escuchar del albino en la penumbra del cuarto que los rodeaba. Abrió sus ojos avellana extrañada por la frase que creía haber escuchado, ladeo su cabeza y casi al instante tenia los labios del azabache sobre ella. Besándola con disimulada desesperación y ganas que tenía acumuladas desde el momento en que la vio sentada esperándolo, al llegar esa noche. Evidentemente el Hokage no espero un minuto más y posiciono todo su cuerpo sobre la pequeña silueta de la sannin. La rubia cenizo permitió a su esposo acomodarse bien sobre ella, para no lastimar al bebe. Con ambas manos la rubia enterró sus dedos en el sedoso cabello azabache para profundizar el beso; con sus respiraciones agitadas y juntando sus cuerpos en un no muy complicado baile. Sus pulmones quedaron agobiados por la falta de aire y no tardaron en separase unos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

-Ya no.- exclamó el azabache al sentir los labios de la rubia casi rozándolos para un segundo apasionado beso.

-Pero… ¿Por qué eres así conmigo ahora que espero un bebe tuyo?- soltó la sannin y una mirada mezclada con tristeza paso por su rostro. Sus labios se aceraron hacia abajo y entristecida bajo sus manos del cuello de su esposo desviando su mirada hacia un lado. El considerado sannin de las serpientes se sorprendió al percibir esa tristeza en su rubia de coletas.

-No me perdonaría se algo le pasara…- dijo acariciando su vientre en una pequeña curva, aquel tacto sorprendió a la sannin al igual que sus palabras sin embargo reprimió cualquier sonrisa boba asi su esposo frunciendo ambas cejas- Yo me haré cargo de protegerlas a las dos.- cogió con una mano el rostro de la sannin haciendo que lo mire. La rubia miro pasmada al azabache por aquel acto y mordió su labio inferior en un intento de no sonreírle; se suponía estaba enfadada- No dejare que les hagan daño, las cuidare. Te lo prometo.- soltó rosando su nariz con la de la rubia.- dijo Orochimaru cerrando sus ojos dorados y sonriendo en el rostro de la rubia.- Te amo, Tsunade. A ti y a– susurro en el oído de la de ojos miel, se detuvo dudoso al no poder completar la frase. ¿Cómo llamarían a su bebe? Tenía que ser un nombre bello para su hija. La cenizo se dio cuenta de la duda en que había caído y por fin sonrió abiertamente.

-Dejame pensar…- el azabache cerro los ojos pensativo ante la mirada atenta de la rubia cenizo. Medito demorándose unos minutos en dar su respuesta. Bajo su mano hasta el vientre de la sannin deteniendo su mano en la curva. Sintió al bebe moverse, lo sintió. Sintió a su hija moverse cual remolino atrapado en el viento -Kushina.- soltó con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos de serpiente.- Si es una niña me gustaría llamarla así. Uzumaki Kushina.- menciono agregando su apellido al nombre.

- _Kushina… La belleza del remolino_.- una sombra de rubor apareció sin permiso en el rostro de la rubia. -Es como lo siento… como un remolino.- exclamo embozando una hermosa sonrisa.

El sannin satisfecho ante la mirada perdida de la sannin se apresuró a robarle un último beso fugaz en los labios. La rubio oprimió un gemido por la rapidez en que se alejó terminando el beso. El azabache se tumbó al costado de la sannin para después voltearse y completar su silueta con la luz blanca que apenas vislumbraba la mitad del cuarto.

La mujer esbozo una sonrisa bobalicona que no se molesto en ocultar en ningún momento. El hecho de que sea su esposo el que le ponga el nombre a su futura bebe, la hacia alegrarse de una manera inalcanzable, posiblemente por que en su corazón sentía como si sus sentimientos juntos con los del shinobi al que amaba, estaban conectados.

Ella jamas había pensado que estaría en la misma cama que su compañero de equipo,al que todos consideraban ser mas frió que un hielo seco en pleno invierno,y mucho menos hubiese creído que estaría esperando un bebe suyo, pero lo que mas la ilusionaba era que ambos pudiesen compartir sus sentimientos, posiblemente gracias a la hermosa bebe que en pocos meses llegaría a conocer.

-¿Cómo sabes que va a ser una mujer?-musito el pelinegro con su tono casual que siempre lo había utilizado con ella desde los 6 años.

-Por que soy su madre.-contesto divertida, mostrando un ademan de orgullo

Y asi, ignorantes a la tragedia que se aproximaba como una bestia que acechaba poco a poco, paciente en medio de la oscuridad, decidieron compartir un momento como _familia._

 _Que sea el camino que nuestra pequeña remolino elija._

.

.

.

 _ **En ese preciso momento, en que sus pulmones recogían todo el aire que podían contener y sus manos cansadas realizaban el último jutsu que el valle de Konohagakure podría presenciar. Miro con dolor a la recién nacida, y a su querida esposa arrodillada en el piso. "Aun puedo continuar... Orochi... maru" parecía oírla balbucear entre sollozos. Se quebró al escuchar los llantos de su hija... ¿¡Acaso no podía hacer más!? ¡Quien era él para llamarse sannin! Era cualquier cosa, antes de ser llamado como tal, como hokage de su aldea o como... padre. La bebe con apenas tres mechones de cabellos rojizos se revolvió incomoda en el pasto, la bestia no tendría piedad de ese pequeño ser, de su bella Kushina.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **~12 AÑOS MAS TARDE~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

-¡Hokage-sama!-exclamo una de los shinobis de la hoja,interrumpiendo el pacifico momento en el que se encontraba Hiruzen Sarutobi.-

El anciano se volvió hacia los ninjas.

El ya sabia de que se trataba,por aquellas facciones jóvenes irritantes y malhumoradas,uspo de un segundo a otro,de quien se trataba.

- _no sigan. Fue ella otra vez, ¿no es asi?-_ pregunto el Kage.

-si…-

-¿lo hizo de nuevo?-cuestiono el hombre, como si se tratase de algo cotidiano pero molesto a la vez.

El shinobi mas joven asintió.

Hiruzen se encamino a la salida de la torre hokage para observar el paisaje que se visualizaba en sus ojos.

-¡UZUMAKI!-escucho el molesto grito de un hombre. El viejo se volvió a la pequeña figura que estaba sobre el rostro del fallecido cuarto Hokage.

Efectivamente,había vuelto a pintar los rostros hokages de la forma mas ridícula y burlesca posible,por el simple hecho de querer llamar la atención.

-¡Mocosa del diablo!¡baja de ahí!-grito otra furiosa voz.

-¡KUKUKU!¡MIREN MI OBRA MAESTRA!¡SERE LA MEJOR HOKAGE DE TODOS DATTEBANE!-exclamo la voz de la niña pelirroja,de ojos violáceos y mirada desafiantes.

 _Esta es la historia de Uzumaki Kushina_

* * *

 _¡¿Kushina, la hija de Orochimaru y Tsunade?!_

 _¡¿Orochimaru el Cuarto Hokage?!_

 _¡Ya se ira entendiendo, dattebane!_

 ** _atte:Lovewildlife~_**


End file.
